


Less Show, More Tell

by kitlaurie



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlaurie/pseuds/kitlaurie
Summary: Klaus shows his love in lots of different ways.But Jesper would really just like a kiss.(A little communication wouldn't hurt either.)
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Less Show, More Tell

Jesper could admit he wasn't exactly an expert when it came to relationships, but he was pretty sure it was generally considered weird to move in with someone before you'd even kissed them.

It wasn't as if Klaus wasn't affectionate with him. Far from it! That man's love was overwhelming, once you knew what it looked like.

He did so much for Jesper and never asked for anything in return.

Post Office door won't stay on it's hinges? Here's a whole brand-new one, hinges and all, installation included. Need some extra storage? How about this lovely hardwood trunk? Custom engraved and monogrammed.

He'd helped fix up the Post Office and when Jesper had moved into the cabin they had worked together to clean out old rooms that had sat dusty and forgotten for years, even though they had no immediate use for them.

And there was no shortage of little physical displays of affection from the man either.

A reassuring hand on his shoulder, firm hugs that could completely transform Jesper's mood in an instant, soft lingering kisses on his forehead.

He would always let Jesper lean into him, which had quickly progressed into leaning into each other then to having his arms around him and then just straight up holding him. Whatever Jesper wanted, and he didn't even need to ask.

All of these things were wonderful, really. But was it so bad to want more?

He was starting to worry he'd done something wrong. Missed some silent cue. Klaus never said he wanted anything from Jesper, but Jesper _desperately_ wanted him to want something from him.

They would lay in bed for hours just talking or holding each other, warm and secure, but their lips had never touched. Klaus had never done more than hold him or place a chaste kiss to his face.

Everything else had come so easily, so naturally. Klaus had eased them into every other stage of this relationship almost effortlessly so far. What was the problem here?

One night Jesper had had enough of it.

They sat together in the same big chair by the fire, Jesper almost-but-not-quite in Klaus' lap. (Yes there were other chairs in the house, but that didn't mean they had to use them.)

Jesper leaned against Klaus' side and chest as he half-heartedly read a book he'd previously been very invested in. He was finding it hard to focus on it tonight.

Klaus was sitting there, just watching him with a look so full of warmth and love he thought he would drown in it. It was infuriating.

"You know you can do more than just look, right?" Jesper asked, and before he could think about it for another second he turned and pressed their lips together.

For a moment everything was horribly still.

_Oh no,_ Jesper thought. _He doesn't want to kiss me. He hasn't been kissing me this whole time because he just doesn't want to. And now I've gone and ruined everything._

But then Klaus put a hand on his back and pulled him closer.

Kissing Klaus was just like everything else with the man; overwhelming and warm and everything Jesper never knew he needed.

When they finally parted the two of them sat quietly, resting their foreheads together.

"So what took so long?" Jesper asked.

"Hmm?" Was all he got back from Klaus.

"Why did it take so long for us to kiss? Why did I have to get the ball rolling on this one?" He pushed.

"I didn't want to rush you." Klaus said, so softly that Jesper probably wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't basically in the man's lap.

He spluttered uselessly for a moment. That was it? That's all it was?

"If you've been waiting this whole time you could've just asked me!" Jesper told him. "This whole _Silent Beacon of Love_ thing is sweet and all but I need you to tell me what you want from me sometimes!"

"I just want you." Klaus said, pulling back slightly and taking Jesper's chin in his hand.

"That's lovely, very poetic, but I'm gonna need more than that. Some details would be nice."

Klaus leaned in and kissed him again.

"How about we start here?" He asked, smiling.

Jesper hummed quietly for a moment, feeling pleasantly warm. "That sounds nice, actually. I think I can work with that. For now. But I'm gonna need some clear, _verbal_ follow up from you later! Got it?"

Klaus just smiled wider, pressing kisses all along Jesper's neck and chin. "Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this first kiss scenario with Lisondraws earlier today and I can't believe how quickly I wrote it! I just get so inspired when we're talking about these characters! I love it!
> 
> (Here's my terrible secret: I don't know how to write kissing so I just write how people feel while kissing.)


End file.
